


TOMnomnom

by Alpanu



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki roleplay, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, dom!Tom, public place sex, there might be a sequel, toilet stall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpanu/pseuds/Alpanu
Summary: Tom Hiddleston is having fun with OC. Lots of fun.





	TOMnomnom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azukiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azukiel/gifts).



> Some might recall a mention in my "Blurred Mojito" Lee Pace fanfiction that Tom Hiddleston was having fun in the adjacent toilet stall. Here it is, written from Tom´s POV. Enjoy. Leave a comment while you are at it, you will make the author´s day!

**~ Tom´s POV ~**

 

It escalated quickly. One beer and then another one, that was it.

Any regrets? None.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

There was no excuse for me to get drunk that day and though I tried to keep myself at bay, it turned otherwise. These last months were exhausting and I needed some form of relaxation, any form of relaxation, but my mind refused to stop thinking about the tons of work I had already finished. There was another ton of work in front of me so I decided to get as much relaxation and fun as possible during the two weeks of vacation I gladly took after my agent suggested it.

After two days of intense sleeping due to the jetlag I was prepared to return to the streets as an ordinary citizen and, thank god, I was not recognized as much as I was three - four years ago. After meeting some friends and having a beer or two with them to celebrate everything and nothing at the local bar we decided to have some more fun and moved to a disco club on the other side of the city.

The club was crowded up to its limits. The dancefloor population was moving rhythmically with the beats of the most recent R&B songs with their hands up above the heads. Girls wore colourful fluorescent bracelets and - or - bras under their translucent tank tops or T-shirts. The heavy mixture of scents; perfumes, sweat and alcohol filled the air. It was the best place for having fun and staying anonymous at the same time.

After dancing for more than hour I found my way to the bar to have another pint of beer. Or rather two. The third one made me search for some company and there she was, not dancing with her friends at that moment. She was drinking her own ale, watching her friends and the bartender and her surroundings, still having fun in her own way.

“Hello darling!” I smiled at her with my best smile. “Having fun?” I asked when I saw that my smile was reciprocated.

“Trying to. And you?”

“Never felt better.” I chuckled. “I'm Tom.” I introduced myself.

She looked at me surprised. “I know who you are.”

“Oh.” I looked away. “Well, you have the advantage then, darling. Care to share your name?”

She smirked. “Maybe.” She theatrically finished her pint and raised one eyebrow at me. “Perhaps there is a way how to loosen my tongue.”

I smirked as well. “Be my guest.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I kicked the door open and pushed her inside the rest rooms foyer, not breaking the deep kiss we were sharing on our way there. Entwined together like wild vines we stumbled upon the doorstep, breaking our kiss and laughing at our clumsiness. Soon she was pushing me against the wall, her hands searching for the buttons on my shirt. She almost ripped it open and then her hands slid under the cotton fabric.

“Feisty!” I teased her before I claimed her mouth again. And feisty she indeed was. Her tongue battling mine for dominance, her hands travelling under my open shirt. She groaned when she found the second layer of fabric there.

“You Britons…!” She fumed, fumbling with the white singlet. “Wearing too much attire.”

“You Aussies!” I retorted, taking her in for another deep kiss. “Doing everything in reverse.”

“Oh?” She asked after I released her mouth. “What are we doing in reverse?”

“Everything.” I teased her. “For example, you should be opening my pants first, not the shirt.” I smirked at her and licked my lips.

I saw the sparkle in her eyes when she realised the meaning of what I just said. She stroked me through my jeans and I moaned into her hair. “Clever girl.” I whispered.

“I wonder though…” She started sweetly.

“Yes…?”

“Have you earned it, _Tom_?”

My cock twitched at the tone she used to say my name.

“Say that again!” I ordered her. “Say my name!”

“ _Tom_.” She used that same tone and stroked me through my jeans again. “Have you earned my mouth on your cock?” She asked. Gosh I loved when girls talked dirty.

“I bought you your liquor.” I teased her. “And consider it to be a once-in-a-lifetime chance.” I teased further.

“Do not fancy yourself, mister Hiddleston. You are not the only celebrity I have met in my life.”

Now, that was a cold shower. My expression let her know how displeased I was.

“Oh, do not worry.” She smirked. “You are the first one who has bought me a drink.”

I smirked. “You little vixen.”

“Little?” She looked at her rather plump figure. “I do not think so.”

I chuckled and kissed her deeply. “You are speaking too much.”

“So are you,” She retorted after our mouths parted.

“We should do something about it.” I teased her. “So, would you allow me to feel this pretty mouth of yours on my cock?” I asked again.

She smirked and moved her head towards one of the free toilet stalls. I smirked as well. “After you.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Entwined in another long and deep kiss we moved into one of the free stalls. I am not sure how we managed to close the door and even lock it afterwards. Yet I was suddenly there, sitting on the closed toilet bowl with my pants being already unbuttoned and unzipped, my charming companion kneeling in front of me with a smirk upon her lips. She licked them mischievously and I swallowed hard.

“Are you going to play with me?”

“Only if you wish me to, _Tom_.” She used that honey-coated tone again and my cock twitched.

Being still entrapped within my underwear I silently begged her to finally free me. She understood my silent request and slowly pulled the elastic band of my Calvin Klein's down. The look of my engorged friend took me by surprise; it was swollen and red, its head already purpling and leaking with a pre-cum. Yet what surprised me obviously pleased _her_.

Stephanie was her name, have I mentioned it? I think I forgot.

Stephie, as she requested to be called, licked her lips and, looking up at me, she slowly placed her wet lips upon my shaft. Her pink tongue flashed just over my leaking flesh, as if to taste me. She was clearly pleased by my taste, because immediately after her lips closed over my head and my hips jerked towards the wet and warm contact. I moaned her name and entwined my fingers with her hair, not to control her but to gain some support. I knew I would not last long after her teasing, and I have to admit, she was greatly skilled in this art of lovemaking. Bumping her head up and down, she took me deeper and deeper, until I collided with the back of her throat. What she could not take into her mouth, she took care of with her hand. Her saliva soon coated my whole length, cooling the skin at the base of my cock, contrasting with the warm insides of her mouth. She speeded up her ministrations and I was soon reduced to moans of her charming name.

_Steph! Oh fuck, Steph! So good… So close…!_

She looked up at me with her deep dark eyes and I could not take it anymore. I came into her mouth without any warning, but she did not hesitate and sucked me further, swallowing everything I could give her at that moment. Panting, I sprawled on the toilet, my heart pounding wildly.

I have not come down from my height yet when I felt her hands crawling under my singlet. Like a snake, she slid up my body, kissing me deeply, letting me taste what I have just given her.

“Now, _Tom_ …” She purred sweetly. “I think you deserved my full attention.”

I took her by the nape of her neck and kissed her deeply. “And that might be…?” I asked, smirking.

She stroked my already half-stiff friend. “A nice, hard fuck.” She purred again and my cock throbbed under her hand. “I want to feel this hardness inside me.”

I licked my lips. “Yes, just give me a minute.”

“No minute, mister Hiddleston.” She licked my earlobe teasingly. “I want to feel you now.”

Her dirty talk combined with her expert teasing made me hard again. I kissed her deeply once more and my fingers fought their way into her underwear. I moaned at how wet I had found her, ready and hungry for me. Slowly I removed her clothing so I could get better access and then I suggested I would return the favour of tasting the sweet erotic juices. She refused.

“Fuck me already!” Was all she told me before dominating me again, taking in my friend in one swift movement.

We moaned our names together at the sudden contact. I was half expecting she will need some time to get adjusted for my size, but I could have not been more wrong. Supporting her hips, I helped her to ride me, slowly from the beginning. We enjoyed the sensation, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Then she picked up the pace and moaned and so did I, bucking my hips up to meet her movements.

Our coitus grew more and more vigorous, each of us calling our pleasure up to the heavens. Anyone could have heard us, yet I could not have cared less. There must have been many Toms and Stephanies in this bar anyway. Why should anyone connect these sounds to me?

And Stephie was oh-so-vocal.

So vocal and so dirty mouthed that an average Briton would have blushed at her choice of words. Perhaps I was blushing too. Perhaps I was not. I might have been saying the same words when her inner walls clenched tightly around me.

“Almost!” she panted and I plunged into her deeper. And harder, just as her body silently asked me to do. Nothing else was silent about her. She cried her pleasure for me, a pleasure my thick cock was giving her. She screamed my name at the edge of her completion and I grunted hers, nearing my edge as well.

“Come for me!” I whispered into her parted lips, increasing the speed of my thrusts.  
And come, she indeed did.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It took me mere seconds to finish after her, her orgasmic spasms helping me to empty myself once again. After I spilled the last drop into her, I cursed under my breath. Stephie was not asking for any protection, but… I shook my head mentally, physically panting into Stephie's ear. She would have asked if she was not taking any pill, I guessed, slowly coming down from my height. Her breath was warming my neck; it was slowing down evenly, and so did her heartbeat I was able to feel under my thumb on the inner side of her right thigh.

Oh, these delicious thighs… I could imagine them on my shoulders after I buried my tongue into her sweet moisture. How they would strain under the waves of pleasure I would make her feel with my lips, sucking her clit. How they would spasm after I brought her to her peak once again, my fingers buried deep within her in 'come hither' motion.

No, I was _not_ done with her yet.

Slowly, I helped her to raise her hips from my lap high enough to release me from her heat and, seating her back onto my thighs I kissed her deeply.

“Now that was something,” I purred into her heated skin. She smirked, but instead of saying anything she plundered my mouth with her wicked tongue. I spanked her backside playfully before I bit her lower lip in equal playful manner.

“Still not satisfied?” I asked cheekily.

“Maybe.” She replied, licking her abused lower lip. “Why, do you have something else in mind?”

“Indeed I do, my dear.” I smiled and I hoped it sounded seductive. “I have many somethings in my mind right now.”

Her pupils dilated and a wicked smile spread upon her lips. “Like?”

“Well…” I started, twisting a strand of her hair around my finger, “You dominated me and it would be polite to return the favour.”

“Oh?” She asked, intrigued. “And what might that be?”

I nibbled her neck and she sighed contently. “I want to claim you,” I murmured between nibbles and kisses, “from behind. To plunge into you so hard this stall will quake as if the ground itself was moving under our feet.” She moaned and I knew she was imagining it. “I want to hear you screaming my name again.”

“You have a thing for your name chanted, as it seems.”

I laughed heartily.

“Very well then.” She smirked. “Show me your Loki, mister Hiddleston.”

“It will be my pleasure, miss Stephanie.”

Without any hesitation I helped her to stand up and turned her so her back faced me. I paid some deliberately focused attention to her earlobes and neck and, sneaking my hands up her torso I found her plump breasts, still encased in her bra. I squeezed them gently and found one nipple with my thumb and index finger, slightly pinching it. Stephanie moaned loudly and I knew I was doing things to her. Slowly my other hand moved to her back and unhooked the offending piece of clothing, finding my clear way to her soft bosom.

“Take hold of something.” I whispered into her ear, making the small hair on the nape on her neck to stand up. “I am going to mount you now and I wonʼt be gentle.” I promised her.

Only after I was sure nobodyʼs knees will give up I took hold of her hips and entered her from behind in once. She groaned and gyrated her hips, instantly finding more pleasurable angle for both of us. I spanked her bum playfully to show my satisfaction with her and she moaned again, squeezing her inner muscles.

Slowly I built up my speed again, burying my fingers into her soft skin. I might have bruised her, but I did not care at that moment. All the sounds she made again, all her movements against me, all her profanities… even the red fingerprints I had left upon her cheek, it was a delicious, engulfing sight.

“You are mine!” I hissed and thrusted hard, earning a loud moan of appreciativeness. “And after I am done here, I shall take you on the pool table after closing hours.” I promised, relishing in my Loki training once again. “And you will cum for me, again and again and again, and even after your body cannot move and your words leave you, even then I will continue to fuck you mercilessly, not caring if you can still hold it or not.”

Stephanie swore.

I moved my hands so one found her hardened nipple again and the other, while still holding her hip, moved a bit further forward. I planned to attack her sweet pearl there soon, but in our current position it would be too risky; I could have easily lost my stability.

I pinched her nipple harder, coercing another loud moan from her.

“And do you know what I will do with these?”

I moved my hand to treat the other nipple the same way; Stephanieʼs heart thumping wildly into my forearm. I rolled the rosy bud between my fingers, paying attention to not cause her any pain.

“I will suck them till they are dark crimson. I will bite your skin, leaving my marks all over them so when you look into the mirror the next day, you will remember how mercilessly I claimed you. When you will touch them, you will feel only my hands there; my fingers, my palms, my mouth, all over you, again and again and again.”

I moved my hand under her breasts and pressed her gently against my chest. Now it was the proper time for my other hand to join my assault, finding her nub hardened and slick with our joined juices. She screamed in pleasure and I thrusted harder, enjoying how helpless she suddenly was against my ministrations. She was such a good girl now, responding nicely to my kneading and massaging. I kissed her neck as a reward and spanked her clit carefully.

“These noises you make, my little slut…” I growled and Goosebumps appeared on her naked, heated skin. “They are addictive. I might claim you again, just to hear how good you feel, assaulted with my cock. Would you like that, _Stephie_?” I asked, using my best Loki voice.

“Oh FUCK!” was her only answer so I took it as an agreement. And encouragement.

I increased my movement speed both within her and over her clit, feeling how she tensed around me. She was close.

“Will you come for me, my little slut?” I asked, spanking her clit again. “Will you cum now?”

I rubbed her clit two more times before she crushed all over me, her inner spasms throwing me over the edge as well. Yet I did not stop, quite the contrary, I pumped into her against her convulsing muscles, emptying myself into her to the last drop I was able to give her. Only then, utterly spent and panting heavily into her ear, I removed her hands from where she was clutching the doorframe and moved backwards to sit onto the toilet again, letting us both – still joined through our cores – to come down from our heights.

I kissed the spot under her ear. “Iʼm sorry,” I whispered “if I was too rough with you.”

“Oh shut up.” She responded, her breathing and heartbeat slowing. “Otherwise I would think you have regrets.”

“Regrets?” I chuckled. “None!”

I kissed the side of her neck again, paying some attention to the sensitive spot under her ear.

“Come, let us clean ourselves, then have another pint or two and then I can… show you my hotel room.” I suggested. “Of course only if you would like that.”

She turned to me and smiled sweetly. “I was hoping I would get such invitation.”

Her smile was beautiful. I realised it only now and the thought made me want to kiss her lips again, so I did.

“Let us clean ourselves then.” She suggested, standing up from my lap.

I spanked her still naked bum before she had the chance to redress herself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel is possible. Please, leave comments if you like it.


End file.
